bsccfandomcom-20200215-history
BSCMC 019: Kristy and the Missing Fortune
See also this week's Trackin' Jackie.|Segment: Burn Of The Week = Tanner: Borat joke, a meta-burn.|Segment: Jack and Tanner, Fashion Idiots = Kristy's insecurities include fashion. Stacey is wearing many things: platform shoes with really high cork soles, black lacy legging "things", a blue dress that looked kind of like pajamas I used to have when I was seven, babydolls. Jack and Tanner agree that they know what pajamas are, otherwise are confused. "Pants for a monopod", Scrooge McDickens pajamas, tadpoles, and bulletin boards. Then some discussion about thermal leggings and thermal detonators (Star Wars)(BoushhBoushh: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Boushh).|Segment: Strike Against the Patriarchy = "I read banned books" on Mal's button.|Segment: Tanner Googles = "Silent Library" the early 2000s MTV game show|Segment: Trackin' Jackie = Disclaimer: "If you're not a fan of basketball and didn't watch the 2019 championship, this is gonna be a little lost on you." The blip is a basketball game: Toronto Raptors vs the Golden state Warriors. Lots o' audio clips based around losing a tooth.|Segment: What's Your (Blank) Name = What's your evil name? Add "Wa-" to the beginning of your name. What is your candy bar name? Tanner is Tangy Blinkens, Jack is Juicy Blinkens.|Segment: Tanner and Jack Try to Guess the Mystery = Tanner and Jack both guess the mystery and it's a lot of American Sports.|Theory: Factions = Skeletons, puppets, vampires (maybe), "plant things"|Review = What’s in a name? �� (�� this rose is just a rose and not affiliated with any political party) That which we call Baby-Sitters Club Mystery #19, Kristy and the Missing Fortune, by any other name would be as sweet. Much like the rose in Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet, this book is sweet. Much like Rose, from Titanic, this book is a feast for the senses – like one of Jack’s French girls (Jack from Titanic, not Jack Shepherd, nor Jack Dorsey from Twitter). And much like Rose Tyler, companion to David Tennant’s Doctor Who, this book is timeless, and would have been badly mishandled by Steven Moffat. Although this book is about a missing fortune, it is in no way a MIS-fortune to have read it. I would say that Ellen Miles and Ann M. Martin clearly ROSE to the occasion this time. Whatever you may think of Rian Johnson’s interpretation of the Skywalker saga featuring the character Rose Tico, I think we can all agree that The Last Jedi is at least better than the Star Wars prequels, and this book is better than The Last Jedi. No spoilers, but pay attention to the roses. – Wajack Washepherd and Watanner Wagreenring (P.S. we really loved this one) |Jack's References = Die Hard, including an audio drop Synecdoche Day of the Triffids Karl Lagerfeld |Tanner's References = Tanner is in a Silent Library, as referenced in Tanner Googles. Mallory is dressed like Wario. Randy Moss (an extended 90s Minnesota Vikings discussion that's really American Sports) Swamp Thing Grandpa Joe from Willy Wonka Reminders from the Greenring House Alexa that Jamie set that Tanner Gets on His Phone: "take the sweet potatoes out" |Notes and Listener Description(s) = Jack's ranked list in ascending order: Kristy, Mallory, Claudia. (Tanner: "what happened to you, man?") Tanner's list: Claudia, Dawn, Kristy. Jack forgot how time zones work. Is Wa-Bowser good? Jack and Tanner have Opinions on Star Wars. Devon and Simon Clock, the time masters, the clock masters. "Coco Blinkens" Is Stonybrook a cabin in the woods simulation? Jack brings up the mysterious smells in the library. Behind the Pod: Tanner and Jack used both the app Zoom and the physical devices Zoom to record. They make a Zune joke, very topical in 2019. |GroupedReferences = yes|Segment: What is Your (Blank) Name = What's your evil name? Add "Wa-" to the beginning of your name. What is your candy bar name? Tanner is Tangy Blinkens, Jack is Juicy Blinkens.}} Category:Episodes Category:BSCC Mystery Category:Kristy Category:Tanner Googles Category:Tanner and Jack Try to Guess the Mystery Category:Jack and Tanner, Fashion Idiots Category:Review Category:American Sports Category:What is Your (Blank) Name Category:Trackin' Jackie Category:Strike Against The Patriarchy Category:Burn of the Week